Typical Bat Family
by malheureux en amour
Summary: Presenting to you some Bat family brotherly love, in different situations, from playing disastrous 'Tekken' rounds to spilling lemon and lime AHAHAHAHA juice. Yes, I suck at summaries too. R&R please!


**Typical Bat-Family, A Batman fanfic**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shots from different characters in the Bat Family, in different situations, from playing disastrous 'Tekken' rounds to spilling lemon and lime (AHAHAHAHA) juice. Yes, I suck at summaries too. R&R please!

**A/N: **Had some energy to write! Finally, my first chapter is up here on . LOL. I've had an account for, like, two years already, but have never posted a thing? Seriously, man, I suck.

Anyway, here's my first story, my first chappie, and I hope you enjoy. *sweat drop*

P.S. Oh, and yeah, take it easy on the flames; this is my first story.

**Warning:** This chapter is rated T for a reason. Nothing lemon. Nothing violent. But it's T for language, and a mention of strip poker and stripping naked. So, I rated it T for safety.

('Cuz we all know how Jason Todd is, of all people.)

**Chapter 1, Strip Tekken**

"_Tekken?_ Really?"

"Sure."

"You know I'm not a fan of fighting games."

"I know, but this will be fun, I swear. I added some new—ah—_rules _to the game."

I was _totally_ uneasy about this. Jason was a freak, everyone knew that, but somehow, I landed himself beside this bloodthirsty killer of a man. On a couch. In front of a large LCD screen connected to a PlayStation 3. All because of a stupid Truth Or Dare game with Damian.

I looked at Jason. Then, I replied, "Last time I checked, the only "rule" in _Tekken _is to beat the mickey out of your opponent."

Jason laughed, a low cold laugh that sent a minor chill down my spine. "Were you actually listening to me, _Drake?_ I said… I added new rules to the game. _My own rules." _He hissed all his s's at me, exactly like a snake.

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Oh-kaaay…" I said nervously. "So. Rules. Uh… how did you… uh… _incorporate _these rules in the game? You, uh, hacked it or something?"

Jason laughed his evil laugh again, then slithers into his favorite pose—the one with his arms crossed, his back sleazed into the couch's backrest, his head turned to yours, complete with his killer eyes staring straight into your soul.

"Jeez, Drake… you know I don't have enough brains to hack into any system like that thick skull of yours"—he gives my forehead a little tap—"and anyway, 'incorporate'? Seriously, who even uses vocabulary like that in casual talk nowadays?" He laughed again, then inched closer to me.

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but he cut me off. "Anyway, take this controller." He handed it to me, then he picked up his own. "So," he began, "those rules."

I looked at him, expectant, pretending I was actually interested.

He smiled his crooked smile at me, then leaned in close to whisper in my ear these traumatizing words: "I was kind of thinking it should be done like… oh I don't know… _strip poker." _

I nearly froze in place, and then analyzed the words he just told me. _Strip poker…_

"I thought we were playing videogames," I said, shaking.

"Exactly. But we play it like strip poker. So with every round you lose in this game, you get to shed an article of clothing. If however, you win after losing, your opponent gets to shed, and you put an article of clothing again." He said this calmly and collectively. I didn't realize it, but my lips, which were at the beginning parted, have now begun to take on the form of a letter 'o'.

Clearly, I was dumbstruck. I will _NOT _strip naked in front of this idiot.

But somehow, instead of dropping the controller and marching off away from this maniac, I asked this very stupid question.

"Well then, what happens if I lose around, hmm, 7 rounds or so, and am stripped of all my clothing?"

He laughed again, and then ruffled my hair.

"Watch and learn, brother."

I was irked. This man, for sure, can… _do… certain _stuff to me, and I'm _not _going to give him a chance.

I started standing up, and then walked away to turn the doorknob.

"Coward," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Todd."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

A/N: So, did you like? Or… no? I warned you enough, I believe! It's my first story, and also rated it T for safety. So yeah. 'K. See you next-

-Aleya Slade


End file.
